


ABO Madison/Jefferson drabbles

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bond bites, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha!jefferson, alpha!lafayette, backstory fic, collection of drabbles, hamilton is an asshole and puts his nose in places it doesnt belong, in which lafayette really wants them to bang and get it over w, omega!hamilton, omega!madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a backstory of different snippets from the first time Jefferson and Madison met up till Jefferson's return from France in 1789. Set in my ABO Hamilton world. No real plot just a bunch of cute drabbles about Jefferson and Madison being stupidly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABO Madison/Jefferson drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> endotype being alpha/beta/omega is different from biological sex, and different from gender.   
> \--
> 
> my abo au is literally so out of order but in the end it'll all come together. its just really hard to put together an entire world in one fic when i have so many different ideas for different things and their only common factor is that its just a society where abo is a thing.

1776

Jefferson had been meeting so many new faces he wasn’t sure how he would sort the all the information, but that didn’t seem to be a problem when he first laid eyes on the man approaching him. The alpha took a deep breath, gulping back the sweet omegan scent this stranger had. If it was obvious Jefferson had licked his lips, the omega didn’t look any disgusted by the his instant interest in him. Maybe he didn’t even notice.

“Hello sir, I’m James Madison.” He greeted, taking a bow. 

Jefferson offered his hand to him, “Thomas Jefferson, you’re the other Virginian delegate right?” Madison took the hand with an awkward laugh, nodding as he responded and let his hand drop from Jefferson’s lingering touch. 

“Yes I am. I look forward to working closely with you, sir. I’ve admired your previous work with Burgesses and among other things.” Madison spoke with ease, albeit short breathed. When he turned to cough, Jefferson couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. 

“It should prove to be eventful.” Jefferson grinned, feeling one of his headaches coming on whenever a pretty omega was so close. 

\--

1779

Jefferson spun around in his new office as the new governor. He ran his hand over every surface, cheerfully smiling wide to himself as he basked in his success. The only thing that could improve on the alpha’s mood anymore would have been pleasant company. 

“I think I’ll have a bookshelf put there.” He mused aloud, turning his head to acknowledge the presence at his door. He didn’t have to look to know who it was though, the sweet smell Madison carried was so unique. So blinding for Jefferson who admired his friend for years now. 

“It would look remarkable.” Madison agreed as he walked in. “Congratulations to you, Thomas. I hope good things will come from your new position, sir.” 

“They will with you by my side, Jemmy.” Jefferson didn’t miss a beat to usher the omega inside. To hold his hands and scent his wrists before dragging him to spin around the room as he had been previously doing alone. Madison laughed warmly, pulling back after the third rotation in fear of fainting, no doubtedly. 

“Oh, you flatter me.” Madison taunted as he began to walk the length of the room. He paused at an empty corner, “another bookshelf here too.” 

“You’re the omega after my own heart.” Jefferson purred, pulling the chair out from his desk to sit at while he watched Madison. 

Madison turned back to him and cocked his head, “you could find better.” 

Jefferson gawked at the idea, shaking his head firmly no while Madison folded his arms over his chest. 

“Absolutely not, sir. You’ll prove to be the best this land has to offer yet!” 

\--

1780

“It’s a heavy burden, one I carry alone every three months.” Madison explained, laying his head on Jefferson’s shoulder. The two rested closely together often, now was no different. As Jefferson turned the page to his book, Madison rubbed his cheek against his arm. Four years of close friendship taught Jefferson many things about Madison, the most notable was how irritable he got when his heat approached. 

He often exaggerated the symptoms of yearning, but Jefferson feared overstepping boundaries by both friend and political standards to offer a hand. Madison had made it clear to him before that his work came first. And the younger wouldn’t stop working. 

“Alphas don’t fare too well around pretty omegas in heat either.” Jefferson supplied, casting a sideways look down at his friend. He scoffed in response and pulled back, drawing the back of his hand over his forehead. 

“I pride myself I don’t suffer a temperature. Heat can make an omega delirious. I use the week to enjoy catching up on my readings.” 

Jefferson arched an eyebrow, finding that he had read the same line of text three times before catching that it wouldn’t sink in his mind. Not when Madison was right there. “And what book is on the menu for your next week?” Which, judging by Madison’s short mood and increased pheromones that practically drowned Jefferson, it was sure to be within the next few days. 

“Preferably something you might recommend, sir.” 

“Ooh? You’ll have to visit my library before you’re bedridden. I have some new volumes that would interest you.” Jefferson practically purred, setting his book to the side as he wrapped his arm around Madison’s shoulder. The younger tilted his chin up, a hint of a smirk gracing his lips. 

“I would be honored.” 

\-- 

1782

“Ask him to a drink sometime, _ami_.” the sound of Lafayette’s voice startled Jefferson, who had been seemingly staring off into space. Truthfully a certain omega had been on his mind again. But Jefferson awkwardly shuffled papers around on the table and turned in his seat to meet Lafayette’s smug grin, hoping his infatuation wasn’t too noticeable. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know who you mean.” 

Lafayette rolled his shoulders, the younger alpha clearly amused. 

“We both know you have been pining after that omega for years now. Why haven’t you pursued?” He asked as he took a seat next to Jefferson. Jefferson let out a troubled sigh, reaching up to rub his eyes. 

“James and I have a very respectable friendship.” Jefferson started, ignoring the eyebrow raise Lafayette did as he continued, “and he hasn’t shown an interest in anything but his studies. He prefers to spend his heats reading the law.”

“Ah!” Lafayette clapped his hands together. “There lies the problem. He’s insecure and you’re a coward!” 

Jefferson sputtered in disbelief, gawking at the other alpha. 

“Yes, try to romance him. You’re an attractive man. Any omega would kill to have you look at them as you do with this Madison.” Lafayette pointed his finger in the air, gesturing wildly as he praised Jefferson’s looks, then he paused and put his finger to his chin. 

“So, this is what you must do to win your omega.” He gave the Frenchman an unsure look, but kept quiet for him to proceed anyway. “Court him. Bring him gifts, you two share your love for words, write him a love letter or six. Tell him what you tell me. Oh, and omegas like their wrists kissed, trust me on this.”

When Jefferson stood to leave, Washington made his appearance. Formalities were exchanged, and the alpha left hearing a snippet of their conversation as it began. 

“Have you talked to him about Madison?” 

“Oh, yes, he is all but hopeless.” 

\--

1782 (later)

“Lafayette wants to meet you some time.” Jefferson broke the peaceful silence as he accompanied Madison down the gardens of Monticello. 

Madison hummed thoughtfully, looking up at the sky to intentionally expose his neck. 

“You speak so highly of him.”

“For good reasons. He firmly insisted I ask you for a drink.” The alpha explained, his fingers brushing against Madison’s elbow. He had to duck slightly to catch the shorter’s hand in his, but Madison didn’t pull back, so Jefferson traced his thumb over the vein of his wrist. 

The omega shuddered, his breath harsher for a second before he casted a sideways look to Jefferson. 

“I’ve been writing a lot lately.” He started, enjoying the way Jefferson applied the faintest amount of pressure to his wrist. “Working, studying, drafting statements to keep my position as a representative. It’s not common for an omega.” 

“Maybe instead of a drink, what you could use is a break.” Jefferson laughed. 

“Would you be so kind as to provide one for me?” Madison stopped, pulling on Jefferson’s other hand to direct him to stand in front of him. “A drink, that is,” he added as his face lit up. “One where you can tell your dearest French friend that it was successful.”

Jefferson leaned down to brush his nose against Madison’s cheek, but Madison let his head roll to the side. Taking advantage of the angle, the alpha pressed an open mouthed kiss to the exposed skin before he let his teeth sink in. He rearranged his hands to steady his friend, holding him by the hips as his teeth worried the bonding gland till blood dripped on omega’s collar. 

Madison clung to Jefferson’s front, sucking in air with a pained gasp as he let his eyes close. 

By the time Jefferson pulled back, standing upright to ease the ache in his back from their difference in height, Madison practically collapsed against him. With a laugh as he wiped the trace of blood from his mouth, Jefferson guided the omega back towards the house, making small talk at him as Madison responded with glossy eyes and a dazed grin. 

Omegas were very easy to sway with a little pressure on the glands of their necks, Madison was no exception. Seeing him so content, the fresh mark still shiny from the spit and traces of blood where the skin broke, Jefferson knew he never wanted anyone else. 

\--

1783

Madison stretched out on the couch in Jefferson’s office, twirling a quill in hand as he listened to Jefferson rambled excitedly about the prospect of going to France. 

“Do I ever get to meet this friend who’s taking you away?” The omega teased, running his finger absentmindedly along the edge of the feather. He didn’t miss the smug grin on Jefferson’s face as the alpha pushed his chair from his desk and spun around. 

“Do I sense a bit of jealousy, Jemmy?” 

The omega sat up, setting the quill to the side as he motioned the other to join him. Jefferson moved so fast that he stumbled over his own feet to sit next to Madison. 

“There’s no jealousy, Tom,” Madison started, tugging Jefferson closer so he could press his mouth to the alpha’s neck. “I have the utmost faith in you. Make the South proud when you do go, Ambassador.” He mouthed along his neck, and didn’t hesitate to bite down and leave a mark for any French omega to see. 

\--

1784 

While Jefferson prepared for his voyage to France, Madison took it upon himself to travel the states. 

It was probably by chance he met the striking French alpha in Baltimore, but Madison instantly adored him. He understood what Jefferson saw in Lafayette, and even had the alpha accompany him for the rest of his trip upstate. There was something pleasant about having Lafayette around when he was the one who pushed his alpha into pursuing a bond between them. 

Talking to Lafayette gave Madison some great insight to a side of Jefferson he never saw. The dazzled and in love, ‘gushing about the best omega ever’ side that Madison had pointedly ignored for so long. 

“Truly, I offered a bout of beautiful potential mates for his time in France, and he insisted his heart stay true to only you.” 

“He didn’t mention that.” Madison frowned, completely missing the point Lafayette was trying to make. 

Lafayette let out a trilling laugh, shaking his head when it was clear Madison was hung up on his implications. “Don’t fret, _ami_ ,” he quickly reassured him, a hand wrapping around Madison’s shoulder. “Thomas was a perfect gentleman, never even batted an eye when I sent _mes chers_ after him.”

Madison still made the mental note to write to Jefferson about Lafayette’s harem of omegas. 

\--

1787

He was loud, in your face, over excitable, and a genius. Madison admired his work ethic, to see another omega struggle and claw his way to success was warming. Naturally, George Washington was the one to introduce him to Alexander Hamilton. 

Hamilton was the strangest omega he ever met too, one who would actively work through his heat and daringly surround himself with alphas just to get his way. It was impressive, if not annoying that he would accidentally start a chain reaction and trigger early heats amongst the other omegas in government. Especially annoying given how Madison missed his fellow Virginian delegate. 

When Hamilton rushed towards him one day, cheeks red with heat and eyes burning with determination, Madison was hesitate to accompany him for the walk Hamilton insisted he, and the other omega, John Jay, join him on. During this walk, Hamilton preached his idea for anonymous papers, gesturing wildly as he made his case for something Madison already felt so strongly for.

“These letters, The Federalist Papers, will convince everyone to support ratifying the constitution!” 

Sold on the idea, the long winded trail of essays began where Madison and Hamilton worked long hours together. When Jay quit, the two soon started talking more closely to fill the silence during breaks. 

“I noticed your neck, sir, but you don’t talk outright about any alpha.” Hamilton mused one night. 

Madison rubbed at his wrists, glancing over at Hamilton who still held his quill tightly in his fingers, still scrawling down word after word as he spoke. 

“I didn’t think it was still noticeable.” Madison’s hand reached up, cupping his neck. 

“What happened?” Hamilton pressed, furrowing his eyebrows. 

He ran his fingers thoughtfully over the mark before dropping his hand to collect his quill again. 

“Why are you suddenly so interested in my affairs?” 

“I’m not! I just think you should keep your personal letters in Montpelier than in government.” 

Madison turned red, quickly beginning to shuffle papers around from his desk as he kept his eyes downwards. 

“I can’t wait to meet this mysterious alpha then.” Hamilton grinned. “They must be something if you could wait so long for them.” 

“He is.” 

\--

1789 

Jefferson inhaled the sweet Virginian air when he finally crossed the state border. He was giddy and clung to the most recent of letters from Madison until the beautiful landscape of his home came to view. Jefferson loved France, but home was beckoning his arrival. 

Especially when his dearest friend said he would wait for his return at Monticello. 

They shared over a hundred letters but nothing would be as pure as seeing the omega for the first time in a little over five years. 

When Jefferson finally got to walk through the doors, greeted by a servant, he was extremely disappointed to find Madison was not there. As the alpha sulked his way through his home, he questioned the poor beta maid on Madison’s location. 

“He left a letter, sir.” 

Jefferson scowled in response as he made his way to his office. Sure enough multiple letters sat waiting for his attention on his desk. Madison’s letter was filled with apologizes, highlighting his need to be in New York. Bitter, Jefferson moved on to the other letters, making a mental note to scold the omega for delaying their reunion. 

Notably a letter from George Washington soon took precedent to lift Jefferson’s sour mood.

Secretary of State wasn’t a bad title, and if he was needed in New York, he’d happily go.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more ABO related content from me. I have an overlapping world and I just wanted to give more context to how established Jefferson and Madison are for later reference in my fics yikes 
> 
> feel free to comment/request stuff   
> my tumblr is pyrogavinofree (i draw a lot too uwu)   
> shameless self promoing because what else do i have to live for and im gay for anyone who also loves abo as much as me and wants to talk about headcanons


End file.
